1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to box packaging, and more particularly to a display box which simulates a book and preferably provides a display window through which the contents of the box are visible.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous variants of box packaging are in existence. Several patents exist for boxes having a face with an aperture, for example, the carton having two covers of Mori et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,989), the display box of Richardson et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,150), the folding carton of Zeitter (U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,221), and the window carton of Buttery (U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,988), each incorporated herein by this reference. While these cartons provide an aperture, the cartons disclosed do not simulate books and cannot be stacked and stored like books.
A number of cartons appear on the market which contain objects, e.g., gloves and undergarments, that are visible through apertures. These cartons, however, do not simulate books in the way they appear individually, or when stacked and on display.
Folding blanks also exist which are constructed to simulate some object, for example, the locking assembly of Growney (U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,987) and the vehicle simulating display of Mayhew (U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,250), also both incorporated herein by this reference. While the carton of Growney is constructed to resemble a book, its construction does not allow it to function as a packaging display and carton for soft goods, but rather the carton disclosed by the Growney patent primarily functions to open and close in a book-like fashion and hide the contained object until the carton is opened. The Growney carton provides only a small hollow portion for receiving an object. The packaging of The ITTY BITTY .TM. book light of Zelco Industries, Inc. is structured to have a book-like appearance but like the Growney carton has a front which opens and closes like the front cover of a book.
Book stores which sell, or would like to sell, goods other than books particularly have a need for a display box which simulates a book. Book stores typically do not have the space or appropriate display racks for displaying goods for sale other than books, for example t-shirts or sweatshirts.
The display box of the invention permits book stores to utilize existing limited display areas (e.g., shelves) to display soft goods while still maintaining a book store decor and a book store theme.
It is an advantage and object of the invention that the display box simulates a book in appearance and in the manner in which the packaging rests on a book shelf.
Another advantage of the invention is that the display box permits its contents to be viewed through a display window.
It is a further advantage of the invention that the display box is suitable for book stores for use in existing sale display space and fits into the decor of a book store.
Other aspects and features of the invention will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.